Akatsuki's Apprentices
by Split Soul
Summary: Leader' makes a desission no one is too happy with. they all have to take on a apprentice and teach them their techniques. Heading to Konoha, they all start picking out the best of the best for their apprentices, and guess who's Itachi's? ItaSasu. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Ugh… 

At the moment I am at a HUGE writers block on my other story so I'm throwing out the prologue of this while I brain storm for my other fic. Plz don't get angry! I am also in the processes of re-writing my 'the 11 kingdoms' because it sucked.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related things.

* * *

The Prologue: Gathering.

'The Leader' gazed around the meeting room of the Akatsuki with clear distaste with the emptiness of the 9 other leather chairs. He scheduled the meeting for midnight on the first day of spring, and it was currently 12:20…So were the hell was the rust of those lame excuse of S-Class criminals?!

The dark Ash Wood door across the room from him burst open right when 'Leader' was contemplating going and killing his so-called subordinates. First entered the "Zombie Twins", as Kisame and Deidara dubbed them, and sat at ether side of the row of chairs. 'Leader' mentally sighed. Hidan and Kakuzu worked well together in battle, but not in anything else. Maybe this assignment he was going to send them on would be a good break from each other.

The next pair to some through the door was Tobi, the current back up incase someone died, and Zetsu. They took their sets next to each other on the other side of Hidan. A trio walked through the door next. In the fount was Mai, his personal assistant with blue hair and lovely peachy eyes. The next was Deidara, chattering away to a silent Sasori. Sasori walked quickly over and sat down next to Kakuzu while Deidara and Mai sat next to Tobi, Deidara and Mai both chattering away.

The last to enter was his start team, Kisame and Itachi. Kisame came in first, pulling off his sword and leaning it on the back of his chair next to Mai. Itachi silently took the last seat next to Kisame and Sasori on his other side. His eyes met 'Leaders', holding no emotion as ever. 'Leader' mentally shuddered; it scared him sometimes when Itachi got this emotionless.

When everyone was seated, 'Leader' started the meeting. "What the hell where you idiots thinking, being almost half an hour late and having the nerve to show up like nothing is wrong? Some even chatting like school girls," he shot Mai and Deidara an icy glare, though it wasn't even in the same league as the Uchiha Glare.

Kisame rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, we kinda had to break up Kakuzu and Hidan from killing each other. So you think you could let us off this time…?"

'Leader' looked from Hidan and Kakuzu once before answering. "I don't have time for this, so I'll let you off this time. Hidan and Kakuzu, I'll _talk _to you after the meeting."

Hidan gulped and Kakuzu stiffened. They all remembered when 'Leader' had _talked_ to Deidara after screwing up on capturing Sabaku. To say the least it wasn't the best meeting they ever had. "Going on to the purpose of us gathering tonight," continued 'Leader', addressing the entire group. "It has come to my attention that we are in need of more back ups, since in one single season we almost lost four of our members to those leaf and sand nins."

It was all too true. Sasori almost died at the hand o f his grandmother. If it hadn't been for him teaching Deidara the fundamentals of puppet making, he would've lost for good. Zetsu and Mai together had gotten Kakuzu a new heart and revived him, then in his turn sowing Hidan's head on a new body. Kisame had been on t he brink of death because his fight with Sasuke Uchiha's subordinate, Suigetsu. Not to mention, he lost his original sword in that fight.

"So, I have devised a way that we will have back ups, new teams, and a way to pass your skills onto the next generation." Leader peered around the room before dropping the bomb. "We, as in all of us including myself, will be traveling to Konoha to gather younger shinobi and take them in as our individual apprentices."

Almost instantly the room burst out with yelling and protesting. "I don't need a damn piece of dead weight around!" "The teams are fine!" "I am not passing on my techniques!" "What the royal fuck are you thinking?!"

"SILENCE!"

The room closed into silence just as fast as it started, all staring at the owner of the booming voice. Itachi was glaring at the occupants of the room with an intensity that only Kisame had seen, and that was on the occasions they had run ins with his little brother. "Have you all lost your minds?" Itachi's voice was so cold it sent shivers down all their spines. "No one lives forever, Orochimaru learned that the hard way. If we don't pass on our skills soon, they could be lost forever. The teams are actually in dire need of reconfiguring, judging from the recent presentation of Hidan and Kakuzu." He glared at them like they were the disgrace of the Akatsuki.

"Have you all forgotten the basics of survival? Learn, put it to use, create some of our own, and pass it all on to the next generation or someone younger. Also, if we observe Konoha nins we will have a better chance of getting shinobi that have a high rate of genius. Listen and use those pitiful excuses for brains."

The room was silent for a few minuets until 'Leader' cleared his throat loudly. "Thank you, Itachi-san. At least someone here has some sense. As for the rest of you, I hope some of you have some targets in mind, because I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

The room momentarily filled with mumbles of acknowledgement. "Good, in two days you had better be ready, if you aren't, I hope you like hell," finished 'Leader'.

"Dismissed." They all got up and slowly headed for the door, every one of them steering clear from Itachi, who was still giving of a killing aurora.

"Except for you, Hidan, Kakuzu." Called 'Leader'. The two in question turned around slowly, readying for a bloody beating. "I have to _talk_ with you two…"

* * *

Good? Bad? Iffy? Tell me what ya think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yo!

I practically fell off my fucking chair the day after I posted this! 18 reviews, 21 alerts, 2 C2s, and 7 favs all together…I don't know any of you but I feel like glomping you all! Thank You!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related things, I'm just a fan. Story line and other related things belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 2: The starting.

'Leader' stood atop the Akatsuki's base, waiting for his men to gather. It was two days after their last meeting, and the ending of the time limit to get ready. Hidan and Kakuzu were able to walk after a day and a half, so they didn't have time to prepare much, but they had faced off with Konoha nin in the resent past, they should have some idea anyway.

A pair of black blurs landed in front of him then straightened up. 'Well, speak of the devils…' Hidan and Kakuzu were both heavily bandaged, and weren't in the best of moods judging by the dark air surrounding them. "You two ready?" asked 'Leader', not bothering with a proper greeting.

"As ready as we can be right after being a pile of blood, organs, broken bones, and other body pieces…" muttered Hidan while Kakuzu just nodded.

"Good, we still need to wait for the others…" replied 'Leader', going back to studying the surrounding horizon.

In the next 15 minutes, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Mai, and Tobi had shown up, Mai and Tobi bringing some good news. Tobi had connections within Konoha and had put them to use, and reported he could get hold of any shinobi records they needed. Mai, having the lowest profile of all Akatsuki, including himself, and had used one of her many identities and got a spot on a lower ANBU team, set up to train with Sasuke Uchiha himself.

'Leader' mentally sighed. 'Great, Itachi is going to have a conniption when everybody makes a bee line for his little brother…' On the 20 minute mark Itachi and Kisame finally showed up, giving their ready and news that they had already picked out their targets.

"Bet you Kisame picketed that Suigetsu guy," Hidan whispered to Kakuzu.

Unfortunately for him, Kisame heard. "And who did you pick? That Shikamaru guy the nearly killed you? Always new you wanted to fuck him…" Kisame shot back at Hidan.

"Hey, Suigetsu nearly killed you too!"

"Did I say I picked him?"

"Enough!" shouted 'Leader'. Hidan and Kisame quickly quitted their argument. "And you people wonder why I wanted to take you away from each other for a while…" Turning to the south-west he barked a command to get going. After everybody else had started he took off after them.

And so, as Akatsuki headed out, ten people in Konoha had no idea their lives were about to take a drastic change in direction, some back to a place they never wanted to return, others to a place they never had been and never wanted to go. But for one, secrets will be reviled that had been kept from them for all their life, for one the world would be turned up-side-down and they will question every lesson and moral they had been taught, for one…

-----

"Sasuke!"

Said raven looked up from his paper work on his desk and gazed at the door to his office. Two females stood there, one with petal pink hair and the other with dark hot-pink hair. Both were breathing heavily like they had run a marathon. "Hokage-sama wants you!" chorused the girls at the same time, then turning to glare at each other.

"Sakura, Karin." Said Sasuke, getting up.

"YES." Both girls squealed, similar thoughts running though their heads. 'YES YES YES! Sasuke is talking to me! But why dose it have to be with that bitch…'

"Go bug Juugo or Kiba, and get out of my way," Sasuke replied stiffly, stuffing his hands in his pockets, waiting for them to get out of his way. The girls both slumped at their heartthrob's answer and slowly trudged away from his door.

Sasuke took his time and walked out of the ANBU section and made his way to the Hokage's office at the top of the tower. Reaching the door, he was about to nock but a call from inside halted him.

"Come in, I know your there!" The _6__th_ Hokage's deep voice came from inside the office.

Shaking his head slightly, he opened the great oak doors and ventured into the office of the most respected person in Konoha. There Naruto stood, his back to Sasuke looking out the window behind his desk, over seeing the bustling village he ruled over. Turning around, Naruto gestured for him to take a seat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk. He had grown and matured over the years ("Finally," Sasuke had said to him the first time he had showed this, "Took you long enough…"), in attitude and in looks. He had grown from a measly 4'11" from when they had first been Genin to a startling 6' 2". His spiky blonde hair and grown shaggy and now had that "Just got fucked senseless" look. His shoulders grew broad and muscular, many had suffered a nose bleed or fainting from lack of blood when the Rookie 9 had gone on a swimming trip.

In fact many people had joked how Naruto had grown manlier then Sasuke. Of course, since this is Sasuke we're talking about, he didn't give a damn. Sure, he grew the hair from his ears down to the middle of his back, his pale skin wasn't like Naruto's sun-kissed tan, and he was bit on the skinny and petit side, but that didn't make him girly in any way. Nope, not at all…That was, until Suigetsu and Kiba made some comments about how he had such long lashes and pouting lips. After that, no one mentioned how Sasuke looked, because he "didn't give a damn". Riiight…

(ok back to the story)

"What do you need?" asked Sasuke, seating himself in one of the chairs.

"Akatsuki is moving," Naruto said bluntly, siting behind his desk.

A fine eyebrow arched. "Why?" Sasuke asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't know, Sasuke. Our spy's were following them, well hidden, for months and then suddenly they all vanished about a week ago. The only two we didn't have spy's trailing were the Leader and the only female member, who both seem to be good at concealing themselves. We only have one lead, and its that a eye-witness cloud shinobi had said he sow 10 cloaked figures traveling at high speeds near the border of lightning country heading into fire." Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "I take it you gathered the same thing I did?"

"Of course," answered Sasuke without skipping a beat. "They're coming here, for what is unknown, but most likely, they are finally coming to harvest the Kyuubi."

* * *

Well? What ya think? Gimme feed back please.

P.S. if there are any grammar mistakes, plz tell me. Spelling is my worst enemy.


End file.
